cartoonwarssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Strategies
Cartoon Wars 1 There are several different strategies in CW1. Some are universal skills that everyone must learn to use, but others simply offer variations in your play style. It is nearly impossible to give an un-biased judgement on which of these optional ones is the best, so try them all out and choose which works for you. Money Making Strategy 1, The games quite difficult if you just rush through the early levels pushing to easy victories. Once new enemies start being introduced at fairly rapid rates, it's nearly impossible to keep up due to lack of gold. The best way to prevent this, is to NOT rush through the levels. What you essentially do is on the first couple of stages you stall the game out. Just spawn a couple of units(not so many that you push to victory) and hold off the AI's onslaught. You'll both kill each others units, his unit deaths = more gold for you. I suggest staying on stage 1 until you get 1 upgrade in gold, and 2 upgrades in your bow damage. Then go onto the next stage where skeletons will spawn, they're worth more gold, just stall for as long as you want. You could technically break the game up until stage 80+ by just staying there until you get max bow damage, at which point you can simply afk with your bow on, the enemies that early can't get past it. But I don't suggest that(it'll get boring fast :l). Also in later stages of the game, say around stage 13-70, the more small units like ninja's you spawn, the more the enemy will summon in retaliation. So if you're in need of gold around those levels, you can grind wayyyyy more gold faster than you could before. :3 Strategy 1, Mastering the Bow: In order to be successful in Cartoon Wars, mastering the Bow at the top of your Tower is essential. ''If you use this powerful tool effectively, you will be able to hold off many enemies for long periods of time. This allows you to build you mana supply, which you're going to be needing quite a bit of. It is recommended that you upgrade the Bow's Power primarilly, the Speed (Rate of Fire) Secondarily, and Range lastly. Do this only if you feel you need a few extra seconds advantage over the enemy. Practice aiming the bow as often as you can. You need to be able to direct the arrows almost subconsciously, knowing how much to move the virtual lever to modify the angle a certain degree. Also, learn to use the energy on the arrow wisely. If you see big powerful enemies coming, conserve your energy until they are within range. Be sure to defend your castle if other enemy units get to close for comfort, though. When you can direct and control the bow without looking at the virtual button, you can say you have mastered the bow, and you will go far in this game. Strategy 2, Recognize Enemy Attack Patterns: High-powered foes will generally be followed by weaker ones, and vice versa. If you are reasonably far into the game (say, level 20) and you see lots of weak units, expect more powerful ones very soon. It is rare that the AI will create more than a few "high-powered" units at once. Later in the game, the enemies will come at an unabating tide, even on the easiest difficulty. The only way to help yourself here to to just know how long it takes for the Bow to kill all the types of units, and know what units you need to produce to ward off the attack. In cases like these, the Bow alone ''cannot ''save you. In these situations, you will find that you must produce units, even if they are cheap ones just to slow the enemy down to give you more time to shoot. Optional Strategy 1, Rushing: The strategy requires that you save up a large amount of mana before producing dozens of weak units, such as Warriors, and Ninjas. If done with proper timing, a wall of these relatively weak units can push through enemy forces to damage the castle. If you use this strategy, it is recommended that you upgrade the Ninjas and Warriors to their highest levels. '''BE WARNED' if you upgrade the Warriors to level 10, they become Archers. Archers are "slow" units- they move at half the pace of warriors. While they do get more health and a ranged attack, Archers are generally not a good choice for Rushing, because of their speed. Optional Strategy 2, Powerhousing: This strategy requires saving up massive ''amounts of mana by holding off the enemy with your bow for as long is as possible. When you are near your max mana, you send 3-5 of your more power units, such as Arch Angels, Golems, and Apaches. Depending on your preferences (and upgrades) you may choose different units. In any event, figure out a selection that creates a nearly invincible force. Done correctly, it is not uncommon to see this party of 5 units slog through the enemy forces and take out the castle in one fell swoop. This strategy requires patience, skill with the bow, and lots of good upgrades. Optional Strategy 3, Streaming: In this strategy, you keep a steady stream of units advancing to meet the enemy. If you use this strategy, it is recommended that you upgrade the Bow's Range to maximum, so that you can shoot over your own troops for a longer amount of time. If you use this strategy, try to pick units like Warriors (early in the game), Ninjas (a small amount of time later), Gunners (around level 15 and beyond). It is important to keep a fairly regular stream up to keep your defenses holding. If you are having trouble saving up for more powerful units to end the fight, try producing cheaper units, or use a different strategy. NEW strategy: this strategy has probably not been seen yet, but I've gotten to round 260 doing this and did NOT get bored one bit. So what I do is from levels 1-20 I don't upgrade anything but my warriors and my mana refresh rate speed. NOT the maximum mana upgrade. By the time i am at round 20, i will have my warriors at robin hoods and my mana refresh at level 5 or 6. That's when i spend all of my 39 gems on the next 4 classes all the way to the wizard. After this i DON'T upgrade anything BUT the wizard and now the maximum mana. I also like to keep the mana refresh leveling once in a while. All the time before this I had just been spawning warriors but now I don't spawn the robin hoods anymore because they can harm the black wizard. so hold the enemies off with your bow which you CAN upgrade if you would like. then just use wizards that you upgrade along with the two mana upgrades. after that its up to you but by level 260 i am maxed out and having lots of fun so enjoy :) NEW STRATEGY: The 6 units strategy. This strategy focuses on, well you guessed it, 6 units. The Robin Hood, the Ninja, the Wizard, the Angel, the Golem and the Apache. Please note that this strategy focuses on higher levels, like 80+, not 60-. To use the strategy perfectly, you need to have your bow at a reasonable damage, say 5/10, and your bow fire rate at max. Bow range is optional, although I recommend you put it on max too. You also need 4 units that are on their final forms. The Robin Hood, the Ninja, the W-Wizard and the W-Angel. Golem and Apache only need to be upgraded to their 2nd form. Although the strategy will work out much better if they are in their final forms. So first, use your bow and hit the enemies and summon like say, 3 Robin Hoods and 3 Ninjas to stall the enemy. The first enemies that will probably come out are Ghosts, Black Serpents, Pterodactyls, Silver Menaces and sometimes Death Dragons. If any of these enemies appear, go damage the one with the less health. In this case, the Pterodactyl is much easier to hit and has low health. After you killed the enemy you chose and your ninjas and robin hoods are stalling the enemy a bit, go get a wizard. This Wizard that you summoned with mana will take care of the weak units, such as Ghosts, Robots or Silver Menaces. They also do quite alot of damage to Black Serpents, which you should damage with your bow. Then, once a reasonable amount of enemies are dead, and you will have a reasonable amount of mana, go get more Wizards and sometimes Angels. Don’t spam Ninjas or Robin Hoods while doing this. The enemy will keep on killing your meatshield thus giving the enemy alot of gold. Because of this, meatshields are not practical. After your angels and wizards have killed enemies and got alot of mana again, keep summoning the Wizards, Angels, Golems and the Apaches continuously and use your bow to kill the enemies. With this combo, you could easily kill the strong units such as Black Serpents with ease, and since the enemy is AI and sends out strong units and then weak ones, you could easily rush to the enemies’ castle in under 5 minutes. You could also use this strategy for farming. Just make summoning your units not that continuously so your enemies get a chance to come back, and when you’re done farming gold, keep spawning your units continuously. I hope this helps people who are stuck in the later stages of the game. If you have any other strategies that you use, please post them. They would be appreciated. Also. *REQUEST* Add linkage for the unit types on this page. Cartoon Wars 2 There are also several strategies in CW2. Strategy 1: The 'catapult' Requires: Heavy armor swordsman, ranged attackers 1.Send in a high-health soldier, such as heavy armor swordsman. 2.Then send loads and loads of ranged attackers. Result: Watch the attackers destroy the enemy units and the HAS soak the damage. Strategy 2: Aerial assault Requires: air units(Drill aircraft+Angel Army) and' a lot of mana''' (must, you know that 2500 mana is not small) 1. Send in Driller. 2. Send in angels. Result: The driller is a machine which will not do HD (heavy damage), thus making it as a shield. Strategy 3: Good Bows''' MUST LEARN''' 1. Upgrade the bow recharge and maximum energy to the top. Result: You can use your bow freely without afraid of low energy of bow. Strategy 4: Defending Dark Waves MUST LEARN The dark wave can occur anytime when the enemy castle is 1/4, 2/4 or 3/4 damaged. 1. Do not hesitate. Be calm. 2. Wait for enemy to reach out of the castle. 3.Use Missle bomb or Tank bomb for air. Use Tidal Wave for Land units. Result: Watch the wave do fatal damage to enemies and the bomb scaring the air units. Cartoon Wars 3 Category:Game Playing Category:And you can upgrade your wepons Category:If you shots the monster in there eye you can kill them in one hit If you have any strategies in CW3, please put them down here.